Majueen's and Abbess Mariel's rp
by Akuri
Summary: This is a Trigun Rp gone HORRIBLY wrong, and it is all Hiro Yuuki's fault!! 'Nuff said! Oh, and if you hate this and wish to flame this, don't. My rules are: If you don't like it, why bother writing back? and two :Taquitos are good^_^X Nuff said!!


Vash: (drinks some tomato juice) mmm, so this stuff has another use after all!  
  
Kuroneko: ::runs in and steals the tomato juice:: Where have you been all my life, tasty morsel!!!!!!  
  
Vash: (standing up) HEY! that's mine!  
  
Wolfwood:::runs in:: NO! DOWN KURONEKO! Vash, whatever you do, do NOT let Furball get tomato juice!!!!!  
  
Vash: H...huh?  
  
Milly: (chasing after him) No time for questions, Vash-san! Kuro's on a rampage!  
  
Wolfwood: glaring and sweatdropping:: DANGEROUS THINGS HAPPEN!  
  
Kuroneko ::transforms into Hiro Yuuki and sing in a falsetto voice:: OMOI DE WA ITSUMO KIREI DAKEDO SORE DAKE JA ONAKA GA SUKU NO HONTO WA SETSUNAI YORU NANONI DOUSHITE KASHIRA? ANO HITO NO NAMIDA MO OMOI DASENAI NO OMOIDASENAI NO DOUSHITENANO?  
  
Julie: (runs out) QUICK! Everyone! Cover your ears! He's EVIL!!!  
  
Vash: NO!!!!!!! Not Hiro Yuuki!  
  
Kuroneko: ::puts on his seductive powers and turns into Hakkai:: Juuuuuuliiiiiiiieeeee..... of Juuuuuuuulieeeeeeeee ^O_^^  
  
Julie: Oh! It's not Hiro Yuuki after all.....it's just sweet....lovable....gorgeous Hakkai...(swoons, and sweeps over to him)  
  
Kuroneko: :turns into Naga: OHOHOOOOOOOHOOOOHOOOOOOHHOOOOOOHHHHHHOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOO!  
  
Julie: AHHHHHH!!!!! (runs into her own world)  
  
Kuroneko: ::gurgles and splutters:: O-h-h-h-h-h- nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T--t- t-t-t-he juice,--__CONTROLLING! ::turns into Hiro Yuuki:: ::in a feminine Michael Jackson voice:: MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA *cough splutter*  
  
Vash: AHHHHHH!!! Make it stop!  
  
Milly: (in a pained voice) be strong Vash! at least it's not the REAL Hiro Yuuki! It's just Kuroneko under all that Michael Jacksonny garb!  
  
Genjo Snazo: :: jumps in and fires his gun:: I AM THE ALMIGHTY GENJO SNAZO! DIE!!!!!!! :: Kuroneko turns back to normal::  
  
Milly: Nice going, stranger-san!  
  
Kuroneko:: ::sort of:: CHU!(O_O)Chuchu! (snatches Vash's glasses:: Chu anda Pizza!!  
  
Kuroneko/Chuchu: ::sees Vash:: CHU!!!!!!! Heap Chu Kawaii!!!!!! ::glomps him:  
  
Vash: AHHHHH!!!!!! (jumps up) Get it away!  
  
Kuroneko: Awwww chu jeeep!!!! ::transforms into Hakuryuu:: PUUU!  
  
Kuroneko/Hakuryuu: ::sees Vash:: ::affectionally:: Puuuu! purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ::perches on head::  
  
Wolfwood: :grins: Looks like Vash has found his sole mate ^_~  
  
Vash: (cries) Why me?  
  
Milly: Shooo!!! (swats at Kuro/Hakuryu) get away from him!!!!  
  
Kuroryuu: ::pecks viciously at Vash's head, not as softhearted as his master, 'ne?^_^)PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_  
  
Vash: GET IT OFF! OFF OFF OFF OFF!!!  
  
Milly: Vaaaash! It's just Kuro! He's been on your head hundreds of times!  
  
Hakkai: :: jumps in from Togenkyou and sweeps Kuroryuu into his arms:: Maa maa! :: turns Kuroneko back with his Kawaii powers and the REAL Hakuryuu stands up on his shoulder::  
  
Vash: BUT NOT PECKING AT IT!  
  
(AHEM JULIE) Hakkai: :: jumps in from Togenkyou and sweeps Kuroryuu into his arms:: Maa maa! :: turns Kuroneko back with his Kawaii powers and the REAL Hakuryuu stans up on his shoulder::  
  
Julie: (runs back from her realm) HAKKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julie: (glomps him)  
  
Inuyasha: ::jumps in from fairy tale Japan:: JULIE! You traitor!!! What about me!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I was the one who gave you Playstation for Christmas!!!!!!!  
  
Julie: But...I don't have a playstation...  
  
Hakkai:: ^^;;;;;;;;; Helllllp!  
  
Julie: BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!!!! (looks back and forth between the two) Y...you're just both so pretty!  
  
Sessho: (wanders in) Is this the bus station?  
  
Cute fuzzy creatures from commercial: Inuyasha-wa is brought to you by Playstation! Merry Christmas!  
  
Becca-chan:: SESHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ::runs, uses her magic-Rp-love-powers, and glomps Sessho-baby!)  
  
Sessho: (slightly angrily) NANI?!  
  
Hakkai: ::sweatdrops:: Kuroneko, stop pecking my head,please!!!!  
  
Becca: ::uses her magic-author-powers:: Yes???????????  
  
Becca: ::gives him Tetsaiga::  
  
Becca: ::draws it away:: But ONLY if you promise me one little thing .....heeeeheeeehee  
  
Julie: BECCA!!!!!!!!!!! That belongs to my Inu!!  
  
Sessho: (glares) Yes?  
  
Becca: ::smiles:: You have to come to my world forever and destroy the evil sane humans AND Hiro Yuuki! (and other things heeeeeheeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeee O_O_ _ ^_^)  
  
Sessho: Y..you're world?  
  
Becca: Oh yes!!!!!! ::crosses fingers behind back:: I promise, once you kill the evil Hiro Yuuki they will praise you as the STRONGEST YOUKAI ALIVE!!!!!!  
  
Sessho: Hmmmmmm...  
  
Hakkai:: :HELP! SOMEONE!!! This cat is pecking my head!!!!!!  
  
Julie: Inu-kun!!! Aren't you gonna do anything about this? I want Hiro Yuuki dead too, but you're sword!  
  
Julie: (looks over at Hakkai) Hakkai-kun!! (swats at Kuro) leave him alone!!  
  
Inu: YOU TRAITOR!!! ::goes back to Kagome in his world, with a replica of the sword I slipped him behind people backs. Aren't I the Sly One??^_^::  
  
Hakkai: ::smiles: Arigatou! Umm could you tell me where I am??  
  
Julie: INU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!  
  
Sessho: Hmm, would I have to live with you?  
  
Becca: HAI!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Julie: (smiles back) You're in rp world!  
  
Julie: I think this particular one happens to be Trigun rp world  
  
Becca: ::taunting voice:: Tetsaiiiiiga!  
  
Hakkai: Oh, uh....... yea ^^;;.:: looks around:: And who are these people?  
  
Meryl: ::sighs:: Aiii! This is a MESS!  
  
Wolfwood:: Alself me to introlow myself! I am Nickolas D. Wolfwood, traveling priest!  
  
Hakkai: ::intersted: Priest,ne? To which God??  
  
Julie: Well, the cute blond guy in a red coat is Vash the Stampede, the brown haired tall girl is milly, the short black haired girl is Meryl, the crazy blond girl is Rebecca, and I'm Julie!  
  
Sessho: Hmmmm, I do want the Tetsaiga.....but I also want to kill Inu- Yasha!  
  
Becca:::uses psychology powers:: Awwwwwww! But why! The reason you wanted to kill him was because of Tetsaiga?( wouldn't I make a good Slagar the Cruel? ^_^)  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes...but...still...DEAD!  
  
Becca: ::idea:: Why don't you duel? I'll be your rose bride! Whoever wins gets Tetsaiga!  
  
Hakkai: :: looks at Julie in a cute inquisitive manner:: What is your world like??  
  
Sessho: (raises eyebrow) does that mean I'd also have to get engaged to you?  
  
Becca: ::crosses fingers:: The victor does what he wants, short of slaying the bride! ^_~  
  
Sessho: hmm, sounds okay...I guess  
  
Becca:: YAY!!!!!!!!!! Okay, tomorrow, at the duelers forest!  
  
Sessho: (sigh) fine  
  
Becca: ::grins evilly:: I shall go back now! Come, Sessho! ::drags him through the portal::  
  
Sessho: AH!!!  
  
Julie: Well, my world's really nothing special. Kinda like your own I guess, but less desert  
  
Hakkai:: ::sighs::Whew! That was weird!  
  
Hakkai:: ::smiles:: I would like to go there sometime!  
  
Julie: More trees. Where I come from it used to be a great big forest until they cut a ton of trees down  
  
Julie: (eyes get huge) Really?!  
  
Hakkai: What about you, Hakuryuu? .... Hakuryuu?? Oh NO!  
  
Kuroneko: :: grabs Hakuryuu: Hakkai's dumb ole birdy go hippity-hopp, all the way to the birdy boiler!!!!  
  
Woflwood: OH NO! NOT the BIRDY BOILER!!!!!!  
  
Milly: ANYTHING but the birdy boiler!!!!!  
  
Hakkai: NOOO! :: does his Kawaii Kikou magic and saves Hakuryuu, only to turn Kuro-chan into::  
  
Kuro/Ein: Woof?????  
  
Julie: It's Ein!!  
  
Kuro/Ein: Woof! :: goes over to Vash:: Woof??  
  
Vash: Eh, heh heh (scared) hey ya boy!  
  
Kuro/Ein: :: downloads data of speech he learned on the Bebop:: ::looks up at Vash :: Spike??  
  
Vash: (points to himself) Vash!  
  
Kuro/Ein: ::rolls his eyes:: I am not stupid! I know your name, I am asking if you know where Spike-san is!  
  
Vash: Oh. (a little offended) Who?  
  
Julie: Ein...Spike's...Spike's dead...  
  
Kuro/Ein:: :: eyes widen cute-like:: W-w-what? ::whimpers::  
  
Julie: (pets him on the head) I'm sorry boy! I was sad too!  
  
Hakkai: ::heats softens:: Awww! Well, since Hakuryuu has been burned to a crisp by falling in the birdy boiler, I will adopt you!  
  
Fangirl scorekeepers:: TEN POINTS FOR CHO HAKKAI! :: run out::  
  
Julie: WHAT?! You can't give up on Hakuryu yet!!!!  
  
Julie: Come on! We have to go save him!!! (drags Hakkai off in the direction kuro ran) Abbess Mariel: Hakkai: ::eyes pop out:: ORO?  
  
Kenshin: ::comes in:: Hey! That's my line ::shrugs, not wanting to resort to violence, and leaves::  
  
Kuro:: hiding in a corner:: The... RAIN..... in SPAAAAAIN .........fallls MAINLLYYYY on the...... PLAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! MYWAHAHAAHHAHA NYAO!!!!!  
  
Julie: That is one evil cat!  
  
Hakkai: ::ponders:; Hmmmmmm I have an idea! :: takes out his monocle, and don't worry, he has an eye, because he is too kawaii to be deformed:: ::swings it:: Love.....and peace........love........and peace.........  
  
Kuro: ^O_O^ Loooooooooove..... peeeaaaaaaace ::falls asleep, purring contently::  
  
Vash: (joins in) LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!!!  
  
Weird Scottish King: STOP THAT! STOP THAT! CUT THAT OUT! ::leaves, they stop::  
  
Julie: Wh...who was that?!  
  
Hakkai: ::sweatdrops:: Dunno! :: Hakuryuu comes in miracually healed by itself::Ahh! Good ole Ryuu-chan! Anyway, Hakuryuu, Ein and I would like to go back, if you don't mind. One slight problem thoug,eh, I don't know how O_^*  
  
Julie: What do you mean, go back...with me?  
  
Hakkai: Actually, to our world, we are needed to save it and all that, gomen, but, I don't even know how we got here! O_^::**  
  
Julie: No! don't go! or at least....come back soon!  
  
Hakkai:: ::sweatdrops and blushes:: Ne? Why do you want me to stay?!  
  
Julie: Well....I....I....(blushes) I like...having you around  
  
Hakkai:: ::smiles:: Well, I guess I can stay, but what about the other ones ::looks at the real Rp characters::  
  
Milly: Yeah! This was supposed to be a Trigun rp!  
  
Julie: Well...(looks down) I guess you can go if you need to...but come back and visit me!  
  
Rest of the characters:: ::GLARES:: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hakkai:: ::sweatdrops:: I'm coming with you, but we better go fast!!!:: sweeps Hakuryuu and Ein in one arm and grabs Julie's hands and drags her to her portal:: majueen:  
  
Julie: Hakkai-kun!  
  
Julie: (swoons) Hakkai-kun....  
  
Kuroneko: ::sighs:: This is getting to sappy for my taste! Come, guys, let's get some donuts! Vash's treat!  
  
Vash: Hey!  
  
Milly: Oh, Vash-san! You're so nice!  
  
Vash: (sighs) fine, donuts on me, but I can't afford to pay for coffee too!  
  
Rest of the cast:: COFFEE! COFFE!! Knives: ::comes in at a signal from Kuroneko:: Who's buying coffee??  
  
Vash: Not me!  
  
Legato: (coming out too) You know what makes coffee taste great?  
  
Kuroneko:: Human skulls?? :: a question he well knows the answer too ^^;;::  
  
Legato: (grabs kuro by the throat) HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SECRET COOKING TECHNIGUE?!  
  
Kuroneko: ::grins evilly and fearlessly:: Vash said it in his sleep when he and Wolfwood were drunk!  
  
Wolfwood: :: grabs Kuro from Legato:: WHO WAS DRUNK?!?!  
  
Milly: You and Vash-san! Like you were last night! AND the night before that!  
  
Wolfwood: ::gives her a sideways glare and a dead sign at the neck:: Shut up shutten up, Milly-chan!  
  
Kuroneko: :grins even more evilly:: OH! I forgot it was Wolfwood who said that when he and MILLY were drunk ::chuckles evilly to himself::  
  
Knives: ::looks relieved:: At least he wasn't drunk with my brother! :: smiles:: That's MY job!  
  
Vash: (wicked confused) huh?  
  
Kuroneko: :: grins wckedly:: Oh, you know,Vash! A little,"wink wink, nudge nudge" ^O_~^  
  
Vash: (sweatdrops) THIS IS NOT A YAOI SHOW!!!  
  
Wolfwood: ::looks confused and angry:: N-n-NANI!  
  
Milly: (snacks on pudding)  
  
Knives: ::fumes, grabs Kuro by scruff of neck:: HOW DARE YOU TELL MY SECRETS :: calms:: Eh... erhem.. I mean stop lying, furball!::  
  
Vash: (glares) Knives....what do you mean?  
  
Meryl:::comes in after doing a load of work:: Aiii, there you all go again, being frivolous when I'm doing all the work!  
  
Knives:: ::blushes:: I SAID NOTHING!! :: sweatdrops::  
  
Vash: (runs over behind Meryl) Save me!  
  
Kuroneko: ::grins at the opportunity to use them:: Oh, you said somethng all right! WInk wink!  
  
Abbess Mariel: Meryl:: ::shakes Vash off and shouts to be heard over the din:: WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash: Knives is scaring me!  
  
Wolfwood: ::sighs and speaks up:: Kuroneko is insinuating fights again!!!  
  
Milly: I'm just eating pudding like a good little girl, sempaiiii!  
  
Kuroneko: Yea, Milly, ALLLL innocent! You spilled that precious pudding all over Wolfwood's favorite shirt yesterday!  
  
Milly: (cries) YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!!!  
  
Kuroneko: ::smiles:: I lied!  
  
Wolfwood:: smiles, hatches a plan:: It's ok! Milly-chan, I forgive you!  
  
Milly: (gasps) Really, Wolfie-kun?!  
  
Kuroneko:: N-n-nyao?????  
  
Milly: (glomps Wolfwood) THANKYOU!!  
  
Wolfwood: ::smiles and pats her head:: Of course, Milly-chan! You are too cute to be mad at for long ::grins at a stunned Kuroneko::  
  
Meryl:: :: shakes head:: Hmmph! I shall beg to differ if that happens to me! I wear all white!  
  
Milly: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuroneko: :: starts to snap:: M-m-m-m-y p--p-p--plan, failed??  
  
Vash: (pets Kuro's head, laughing) 'fraid so!  
  
Kuroneko: ::heads starts spining::  
  
  
  
Milly: You can have some of my pudding, wolfie!!! (grabs pudding, and in quickly bringing it up, some of it splashes onto Meryl)  
  
Kuroneko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::goes out of control and turns into...::  
  
Hiro Yuuki:: :evilly in a girly MJ voice:: Hi, girls!!!!!!! MWAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAWAWAAHAHAHA!  
  
Vash: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Meryl:: ::shocked::HIRO YUUKI! THIS IS WORSE THAN PUDDING STAINS!  
  
Milly: Save me Wolfie!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: :: draws his gun:: Fear NOT, my beloved Milly-chan! I SHALL dispose of this evil! ::tries to fire gun, but it won't go off:: Shimatta!  
  
Meryl:: ::hugs Vash:: WHO WILL SAVE US??!?!?!?!  
  
Sessho::::comes through a portal:: ::to "rose bride":: Do I have to do this?? ::sighs:: Hiro Yuuki!!! I challenge you to a duel!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Becca: :chants spell: Sword of Pretty Boys! The Power of Kawaiiness that sleeps with me! Answer to your master! And come forth NOW!  
  
Sessho::pulls out the sword: ::sighs, think to self:: Ye, Gods, this had better be worth it!:: ::outloud:: THE POWER TO SWOON THE WORLD! :::draws sword::  
  
Vash: (to becca) You do realize that if Hiro Yuuki wins, you'll have to be HIS rose bride!  
  
Hiro Yuuki: ::shows his chicken self:: MOMMY!!!!! ::faints in a puddle of urine, going back to his formal self::  
  
Becca:: ::smiles:: I guess not!! Oh well! Come, Sessho, we need to find the real Hiro Yuuki ::drags him back into portal::  
  
Meryl: ::still hugging Vash without knowing:: W-w-what was THAT?!?!  
  
Vash: That, my dear, was evil like I've never seen it before!!1  
  
Meryl: ::realizes what she is doing, blushes madly, and jumps off:: ERHEM!!!!!I have to go back to work! I hope you guys will find something USEFULL to do! ::leaves, still blushing::  
  
Vash: See ya 'round, Meryl! (waves)  
  
Meryl: ::stops, smiles,and waves back:: See ya, Vash-san! :: walks again::  
  
Kuroneko: ::awakes:: TASTY MEAT!!!! :: recovers, cute-like:: Nyao?? Where am I?  
  
Vash: Just got back from impersonating (shudders) H...Hiro Yuuki!  
  
Kuroneko:: eyes go wide in fright:: Oh DEAR!!!! NYAO!! :: confused:: Then what were all those roses for?? That's all I remember!!  
  
Vash: You had a Utena-style duel with Sesshomaru  
  
Kuroneko: : goes back to formal self:: NYAO! ::jumps on head:: A WHAT with a WHO? Listen, you! Don't start speaking Greek with me!!!  
  
Wolfwood: :: sighs, smiling:: Kuro-chan has a while to become a prince!  
  
Milly: I'll say! He's not even a duke!  
  
Kuroneko: :glares: A WHAT?? :: forgets it, gets hungry:: Oh, who cares! Let's get some doughnuts! Vash's treat!  
  
Wolfwood: ::remembers what happened the LAST time:: Um, let's get some taquitos instead ::sweatdrops::  
  
Old Man from the Simpsons: I want some taquitos!  
  
Gir from Invader Zim: :: comes sailing in:: TAQUITOS!!!!!! Yummy! Heeeeeheeeheeeheeeheeheeheeeeee!  
  
Cute fuzzy creatures: : And thus ended a particullary insane RP-on-a-off- day! It has been brought to you by Playstation! Merry Christmas!!!!!  
  
Abbess Mariel: Sooooo?? Didja like?? Did ya liiike??? Sessho: ::glares:: So, when do I get to kill this "Hiro Yuuki"? Abbess Mariel:: ::sweatdrops:: Um.. let's do it! Now! Majueen-chan, you take over! Come, my princely youkai! :::drags him through portal:: 


End file.
